fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC42 / Transcript
Yomi Arc, Episode 42: Deadly Danger at Kyoto! The Nightmare Begins. (ゴンゾ☆プリキュア!: 黄泉篇 Gonzo☆Purikyua!: Yomi-hen) Juliet: *as voiceovers* (The four months... Four months have passed since we traveled to Takamagahara. We are on December 28th. While we studying in the Heian High School, I going to spend time with my father and training with Father Remington. But I know that one day, a heavy fate waiting for me.) In the city of Kyoto in a winter season, at first sight everything is quiet with people walking quietly. In the Maruyama Park, Kurumu was dating with Mizore. Among the crowd in the Sannenzaka stairs, Romeo and Juliet walks in love. Juliet: (I try to warn people of the danger, but nobody wants to believe me.) In a flashback when Juliet tried to warned everyone from danger, no one believes her and does not take it seriously. Curio: What nonsense! Who thought there will be a danger in the middle of a party?! Juliet: But Lady Portia warned us of the danger that will take place! Have to evacuate everyone! Cordelia: Liar, ooh! Juliet: Cordelia, I---! Cordelia: There is no but! I don't like liars! Juliet: *gasped* Cordelia: So do not talk bullshit, okay! End of the flashback with Romeo and Juliet were still walks in love. Juliet: *shivered* Was so cold this winter, say we will soon move to the end of the year party. Romeo: Still at least, no more Jikochu around. Juliet: Your lips, they're cold. Let me give you a warm kiss. They smiled at each other and they kissed with their feelings as Juliet caressed Romeo's cheek with one of her hand. After both Romeo and Juliet broke their kiss, the two breathed that produced a steam from their mouths. They glanced one each other with passion. Romeo: Your lips are so soft and warm that a burning sun. Juliet: I love you, Romeo. When she about to kiss Romeo, an earthquake and explosion occurred nearby that noticed everyone around and nearby. Every citizens in Kyoto were surprised as they witnessed the darkness seize Takamagahara and the whole world as they looked up and the sky darkens, included Portia in Takamagahara. Portia: That's... the ultimate battle that will take place? Somewhere, Youkai and demons are released from Yomi and begin to bringing chaos. In the Kawa River along with the Shijo Bridge, a young delinquent girl named Takane Katsu, who is Jo's rival and friend had witnessed. Takane: Youkai? A puddle of water appeared around a shoal of Akkorokamuis and Kappas, they launches a spiraling tornado of water towards these victims around, sent them flying into the air and others are captured with their tentacles from the Akkorokamuis where they are violently shredded with blood and members gushes everywhere. The citizens, including Juliet's father and friends, Rosette's younger brother, Joshua, Remington, Meg and Jo's friends, Esther's half elder sister, Mary, and her friends, Tsukune and Moka's friends along with Kokoa and Koumori, are watching the dark event occurred. Hermione's parents are watching outside the Borromeo Hot Spring, hoping their daughter and Tybalt are alright. The Kouga and Iga clans have witnessed this dark event. Leontes then appeared on the top of the Kyoto Tower and his armies of Youkai and demons starts the invasion among Kyoto. He shown his hand palm as he prepared to summoned an Ayakashi. Leontes: Let's go, Ayakashi! Summoning the power of the Five Elements! Fire! Wood! Earth! Metal! Water! He creates a seal from his palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper, then he send it to formed an Ayakashi that look like as a Yamachichi. Ayakashi: Ayakashiiiii! Leontes: The rest of the Mugen Furyoku will break one of the Pentagram Seals and bring it at the Dragon's Gate! Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 4 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 3 into the Dragon's Gate. Return with the Ayakashi, Leontes and his armies along with his Ayakashi starts the invasion among Kyoto and the whole world. Leontes: Army of Youkai and demons, start making war and turn the world into hell!!! The war among the whole world begins as the darkness and fire have burned certain places in any continent. Back to Kyoto as the city take a fire, the panicked crowd are screamed and trying to leave Kyoto in disorder by take into shelter in the Izumo Village while demons attacked the population. Takane shoot some Akkorokamuis with her rifle. Takane: Damned octopus! They going to harm people! Kirin's voice: Infinity Star! She gathered the golden energy flow while the two star-like seals appear in the muzzles of the two gun-like canons. Once the two canons are fully charged, she fired the two star-like blasts towards these Akkorokamuis. Takane noticed then Kirin. Takane: Kirin, that's you? Kirin: Ride on my back. Back with Romeo and Juliet in the Sannenzaka stairs with civilians are panicked while escaping from some Nekomatas are coming, she showed her Spiritual Paintbrush to transform, like other girls from somewhere in Kyoto places are about to transformed. Meanwhile on the way to the Golden Pavilion, Curio, Francisco, Cordelia and Benvolio are run quickly in order to escaped from dangerous Youkai, a Wanyuudou pursued them. Francisco: Damned demon with an old man face! He does not let us go! Benvolio as a full raven form, he send many black fathers to distract the Wanyuudou. Cordelia: The entrance to the pavilion is here! Once Curio stuck some ofudas on the wooden door, the others entered the pavilion, then Cordelia closed the wooden door, and the Wanyuudou along with demons are unable to cross this spiritual barrier. Inside of the Golden Pavilion, they are worry and anxious. Benvolio: But what's going on with all this sudden invasion?! Cordelia: I don't know! Curio: Why didn't we listen to Juliet about what she had said since the beginning?! She's serious! Francisco: But nobody takes it seriously! Cordelia: *sweatdropped and anxious* (Oh Juliet, everyone, where are you...) In the Heian Jingu Temple, when Joshua trying to run away from a Nekomata, he was stomped to the ground, look at the nearby Nekomata and about to kill him. He was saved by Fiore and Satella with their Jewel Summonings. Joshua: Satella! Fiore! Fiore: Save yourself, Joshua! Satella: We'll take charge of this cat! Seiryu as her Humanoid Form, she used the Primal Wooden Sword to sliced many evil demons nearby. Seiryu: Run, Joshua! While the panicked people are run away under the guidance from Shinya Tsukiyomi and Chrno, she's leading them towards the path of escape. Shinya Tsukiyomi: This way, please! Chrno: That everyone must take this path that leads to the shelter! In the Shijo Bridge, Cure Susanoo was riding on Kirin's back while holding the reins, she prepared to using her attacks. Kirin had already activated her Earthly Crystals as she is also covered with golden crystals on the back and arms, presenting at the level of the hooves a kind of fur. She then has a mask so the two vertical lines appear and two horns surmount the mask. Cure Susanoo: Precure, Purgatory Sky! She summons the clouds of rain and lightning, to inflict damage to the enemy and to strengthen her spells of electricity. But allows also her to use the Thunderstorm Wave after using the Purgatory Sky. Cure Susanoo: Precure, Thunderstorm Wave! She raises her Kusanagi Sword at the air, to come to devastating lightning from the cloudy sky, then she launched a thunder wave at these Akkorokamuis and Kappas and electrocuted them. Amy, who is consulting on a laptop with Leo, Sei and Takane, they discover this strange phenomenon. Takane: That's... Amy: This old man with a monstrous arm is...? This live video shown there are Leontes on the top of the Kyoto Tower, he then disappeared from the scene and go to an unknown destination. Sei: Leontes! So it is he who is behind all that! Leo: He's gone! Amy: Where is this guy currently going? Suddenly, Sei's smartphone rings in the pocket of her black jeans. Sei: Huh? That's my phone. She picks up the phone call and answers. Sei: Hello? Cure Rosetta's voice: (Sei, we know what's going on around the world! Heart was going to pick up the other Onmyouji-Precures! Susanoo and Kirin are with you?) Sei: Yes, they are here to fight against these Akkorokamuis! Cure Rosetta's voice: (About of Montague, I guess that he's located at the Fushimi Inari-taisha along with an Ayakashi! And it's very likely that he's waiting for us to a death fight! Say to Susanoo and Kirin to come at the Fushimi Inari-taisha, and call all the other allies!) Sei: Alright! She turns off her cell phone and calls Susanoo and Kirin. Sei: Susanoo! Kirin! We go to the Fushimi Inari-taisha! Cure Susanoo: The Fushimi Inari-taisha! Sei: An Ayakashi is around and our allies will be there too! Cure Susanoo: Good! In the Fushimi Inari-taisha, Seth and Cain who are riding on Inaba's back as she run and jumped, while Cure Sakuya and Abel who riding on Byakko as he run with a such speed. Abel: Byakko, are you sure Montague was there with an Ayakashi? Byakko: I guess he's here in a torii alley~ Aki! Cain: Well, this guy is going to be in a bad mood when he hear that I was no longer in cahoots with him! In the Maruyama Park with Genbu protect Mizore from an Oni as she used the Philosopher's Stone. Genbu: Are you okay~ Fuyu! Mizore: Yeah! Ginei: We must quickly protect civilians as soon as possible! Yukari: It didn't feel like acting like that! Looks like these Youkai seem to be wicked with this guy! Cure Izanami send her some Absolute Destructions to various demons and Youkai, that she begins to weakened and panted. Tsukune: Izanami, it's too risky! You exhausted your vital energy! Izanami: *pant* *pant* I know what I'm doing! In the Ponto-chō with the Kouga and Iga clans help the panicked and screamed people around to escaped from demons. Tenzen: Keep calm! All to shelters in Kyoto Station! While an Ikuchi (a sea serpent-like Youkai) is about to eaten the little Shinnosuke alive, his mother pushed him away in order to save him to life. Shinnosuke's mother: Shinnosuke, run!! She was unfortunately devoured by an Ikuchi in front of her son while blood gushed and members are shredded. The panicked people screamed while running away as quickly and Shinnosuke was crying and covered by his mother's blood. Civilians: Aaaaaah!! Man: Ruuunn!! Shinnosuke: Waaaaahhh!! Motheeeerr!! His father was picking up his crying son and hugging him. Shinnosuke: Waaaaaah!! Shinnosuke's father: Come here, Shinnosuke! He was shocked to learn that his wife is being devoured alive by an Ikuchi. Shinnosuke's father: That monster, it killed her! While the Ikuchi were about to be eaten both father and son alive, they were saved by cutting the head off from an Ikuchi. Shinnosuke: Mr. Remington! Remington: Save yourself quickly! Shinnosuke's father: And you? Remington: I'm going to get rid of these monsters! Run fast! A Nue has destroyed this building in front to them, and Remington will confronted against it. However, it has been killed suddenly by an arrow from the Yata Mirror as a yumi form, it turned to be Shinya Tsukiyomi as she landed on the Nue's dead body. Shinya Tsukiyomi: Go safety to the Kyoto Station! Both Shinnosuke and his father run away in order to take shelter. Remington: That's you, Tsukiyomi? In the Kiyomizudera Temple that located in the hills east of Kyoto, people included, Mary, Caterina, Tres, Mirka, Regina, her father who is back to life since 4 months, Ira, Mammo and Bel are surrounded by these Sarugamis. King: These are... Ira: Sarugamis! Regina: Sarugamis? Bel: What they are doing? Mammo: Run away you all! Those in the affected area, please evacuate immediately! She then noticed a group of people in the Kiyomizudera Temple are attacked by some Bakenekos while Tres and Mary shoot some Bakenekos in order to protect endangered people. Mary: Where did these monsters come from? Tres: Negative. The causes of this phenomenon is unknown! Meanwhile, Cure Heart who had warned the Gonzo☆Cures and their familiars, was riding on Suzaku's back as she flying in the airs. Suzaku: Heart, it's good had you warn everyone else~ Natsu? Cure Heart: Yes, but we have to find Juliet! And go to the Fushimi Inari-taisha, I guess that Ayakashi was here around! Romeo's voice: Heart! Suzaku! Suzaku: Lord Romeo? They noticed Romeo and Tybalt went to them while watching both Suzaku and Cure Heart. Suzaku: Where is Juliet? Romeo: She's sending me to pick you up, and I think she's with her father, towards the Togetsukyo Bridge! Suzaku: So go to the Fushimi Inari-taisha, we go to find her~ Natsu! She and Cure Heart and flying towards the Togetsukyo Bridge in order to find her. Meanwhile on the way to the Togetsukyo Bridge with many panicked people along with Akatsuki Amaterasu and her father, Lord Capulet, fled in order to take shelter to the Arashiyama and the Izumo Village. Lord Capulet: We must to take shelter to the Izumo Village! Akatsuki Amaterasu: I'm sorry, Father! But I going to stay here and help my friends! Lord Capulet: That's insane, we can't go back! Akatsuki Amaterasu: I can't give up my friends! Tybalt and Romeo are still there! Lord Capulet: They'll get out alive, trust me! Akatsuki Amaterasu: But what's more important: it's saving our lives by giving up others or saving everyone else, no matter what the danger?! Lord Capulet: We can't save everyone! They are doomed! However, a Daidarabotchi destroyed below the Togetsukyo Bridge, thus preventing them from fleeing and gaining access to Arashiyama and the Izumo Village. Lord Capulet: The Togetsukyo Bridge! Akatsuki Amaterasu: We can no longer go to Arashiyama and the Izumo Village! The Daidarabotchi raise its arm and about to attack people from the destroyed Togetsukyo Bridge. Suzaku's voice: Flaming Art: Crimson Flame! She launched a crimson flame to burned the Daidarabotchi and reduce it to ashes. As Suzaku along with Cure Heart on her back, flying towards Juliet and Lord Capulet, she then carry them on her back and flew to the Izumo Village, where she will drop only Lord Capulet while Juliet stays on Suzaku's back. Akatsuki Amaterasu: Father, you must stay in the village and help the wounded. Lord Capulet: Juliet, I... Akatsuki Amaterasu: You know me, right? I have no reason to hate humans anymore, they are not so cruel at heart. So I have to help the townspeople in danger. We may be Hanyou, but we are human beings too, by the human blood flowing in our veins. Suzaku flying away while carrying Akatsuki Amaterasu and Cure Heart on her back while Lord Capulet watching to them with worry. Meanwhile in the Golden Pavilion, Cordelia, Francisco, Curio and Benvolio are going to fight with their supernatural powers, to protect this temple from various demons are coming as the spiritual barrier has been dispelled, and it's about to shaken by an earthquake. Curio: The spiritual barrier has disappeared! We have no choice but to defend this temple which is important in Kyoto and us! He send en energy ball towards some demons and destroyed them. Then Francisco and Cordelia send fox spirits to destroyed other demons. Francisco: That's not enough! There are too many! Cordelia: Brother, that's not time to---! Suddenly, a landslide takes the half of the Golden Pavilion, take away Cordelia by a landslide that shocked Francisco. Francisco: Oh nooo! Cordeliaaa!! Cordelia: Kyaaaaaa!! When she about to fell in the giant lake or even be killed by demons, the Burning Shurikens from Suzaku and the Heart Shoot from Cure Heart get rid all of the demons and the Sunlight Dawn from Cure Amaterasu on the Wanyuudou and eliminated him, and Cordelia was rescued by Suzaku and Cure Heart, and Akatsuki Amaterasu by holding Cordelia by her wrist. Cordelia: Juliet! Akatsuki Amaterasu: Nothing broken, Cordelia? Cordelia: I guess... Akatsuki Amaterasu: Good. Cordelia: I have to tell you one thing ... Akatsuki Amaterasu: So what? Cordelia: I'm sorry I couldn't believe we're in danger, you're right. We're so scared to death for you, you moron! Never leave like this again! I will never doubt what you say! Akatsuki Amaterasu: (You stupid idiot.) Cordelia: Please you three, you must protect humans and annihilate Leontes before he manages to release Orochi from the Dragon's Gate. Akatsuki Amaterasu: Right. Cordelia: And then... *praying and tears streamed on face in a comical way* To be forgiven, I'm going to prepare a giant Capulet ramen bowl for you. Akatsuki Amaterasu: Dumbass! In a comic scene, Akatsuki Amaterasu narrowed in a comical way, she dropped Cordelia in the water in a comical way. Cordelia struggles on the surface of the water with an anger vein on her head in a comical way. Cordelia: Goddammit! I don't know how to swim, me! Akatsuki Amaterasu: *angry in a comical way* Don't believe me that I will forgive for all that! You see me as if I were Cassandra, the girl that no one believes in her vision of misfortunes! All the others, it's the same! Suzaku, let's go! Cure Heart: And about Cordelia! Akatsuki Amaterasu: We don't care, let's go! However, Suzaku refuse to listen her orders, and took Cordelia in her golden eagle talons and bring her to Francisco, Benvolio and Curio. Francisco: Thanks. Suzaku: You're welcome~ Natsu. Akatsuki Amaterasu: *anger glare in a comical way* Move your ass, there are our friends waiting for us! Suzaku: *anger glare in a comical way* Do you want me to throw you in water~ Natsu?! Cure Heart: We don't care about your boy arguments! Priority is helping others! They flying at the air while Cordelia, Francisco, Curio and Benvolio watching on them with worry. Cordelia: Be careful, girls. She sneezed and snorted out of the snot and sniffed that the three men were disgusted. Curio: Ewww! Go blow your nose elsewhere, Cordelia! Intermission. Cure Amaterasu and Cure Heart appears in the first eyecatch while Suzaku and Sharuru appears in the second eyecatch. Meanwhile inside of the Kyoto Station along with many wounded people and refugees. Regina: Papa, we must give the order to evacuate the citizens of Kyoto and lead them to the Kyoto Station immediately! And call on the Onmyoujis to create a spiritual barrier to prevent demons and Youkai from entering Kyoto Station! King: Huh? The order to evacuate the city? Bel: Why evacuate Kyoto now? No one can face such a responsibility. There are too many Youkai around Kyoto! Regina: If we do not evacuate the city now, it will be too late and many will die by demon attacks! Bel: It takes time to set up evacuation procedures. The Togetsukyo Bridge has been destroyed which prevents them from accessing the Izumo Village. Regina: Let's start right now! Kyoto is likely to be wiped off the map! Not only this city, even Japan! And so the whole world! What's going on is not good! What Goddess Portia said is not a joke, compared to the attacks of the Ayakashis! King: Are you sure it's all right? Regina: Papa, trust me! Evacuate all the inhabitants of this city, and bring them to the Kyoto Station! King: Right! Regina: We have to go as fast as you can to the Fushimi Inari-taisha! An Ayakashi is around here! Back to the Fushimi Inari-taisha, Shinya Tsukiyomi was riding on Seiryu's back as her Aztec Form, Genbu carry Cure Izanami in her arms while flying, then joined by Suzaku with Cure Heart and Akatsuki Amaterasu on her back while running like an ostrich, and then Cure Susanoo riding on Kirin's back while holding her reins. Cure Izanami: Where is Sakuya and Byakko? Akatsuki Amaterasu: Surely in the same torii alley! At the same moment during the battle between the Ayakashi, Cure Sakuya, Byakko and the Nightroad siblings. Cain blocked Leontes' organic arm as a large sword with his scythe, glared at him. Leontes: You'll regret it for betraying me! You will suffer the same fate as Aion! Cain: I'd never complicit with an old fart like you! He repulsed Leontes away. Abel: What's about of friendship? Having you any friends? Leontes: Friendship does not matter, just like love! Abel: You really pity me! The Ayakashi is about to attacked both Byakko and Sakuya. Suddenly, many attacks from both remaining Cures are thrown towards the Ayakashi that surprised Byakko and Cure Sakuya. Then turned their heads towards the Shikigami-Fairies, the Precures and the Onmyouji-Precures who are just joined in the battle. Cure Sword: Sakuya! Byakko! Suzaku: *trembled with fear and had blue face in half* Oh no, a big cat I hate cats! Leontes: Here you are finally! Cure Heart: So you have declared war in our world! Leontes: All this is just the beginning of the end! If you have eliminated this Ayakashi again, the last three Pentagram Seals will disappear! Orochi will be released from the Dragon's Gate, and this universe will turn into hell, and Neo-Verona will be mine! Ayakashi: Gyoooo! The Ayakashi disappeared in a blinding speed. Everyone is surprised, wondering where could it be. Suzaku: where is it? At some parts of some red torii, clashes were heard throughout the town and the both Precure teams and Shikigami-Fairies were blown off by the Ayakashi. Cure Heart, Cure Amaterasu and Suzaku then noticed the Ayakashi, growled evily. It then flung the dark sphere towards them by swinging its hands. They dodged the dark sphere but the Ayakashi used more dark sphere and flung towards them. Cure Heart: This is bad! Suzaku: Blazing Kunai! She throws her Blazing Kunais towards the Ayakashi, but it caught all of her kunais and throwing back towards Suzaku that she ward off all them. Suzaku: That bastard can't wait for anything~ Natsu! The Ayakashi disappeared in a blinding speed once again. Then reappeared behind of everyone and projected them away to any place in each torii gates, and finally blasted them all. With the DokiDoki! apparently defeated and lying on the ground, injured and bleeding. The Gonzo☆Cures get up and panted. Cure Sakuya: Damn, this is not our day! This monster is too strong! Byakko: Even our allies have fallen to the lowest! Akatsuki Amaterasu: The Night Parade of One Hundred Demons, we must finish!! They obey her orders and transformed directly in their original forms. Then, the Onmyouji-Precures summoned their Heisoku Gohei. The Onmyouji-Precures gathers in horizontal line holding and shaking their Heisoku Gohei with their both hands while the bell sounds were heard, while the sky turned into night sky with a full moon appeared and the area is decorated with a Japanese traditional village. As the Holy Beasts of Kyoto chant the magic spell together. Suzaku, Seiryu, Kirin, Byakko and Genbu: Burn Foolish People With a Crimson Flame! The giant scarlet torii gate slowly arises behind of the Onmyouji-Precures as they stop to shaking their Heisoku Gohei. Cure Amaterasu, Cure Tsukiyomi, Cure Susanoo, Cure Sakuya and Cure Izanami: Open the Scarlet Torii Gate and Released the Hundred Youkai! Combined Overkill, Precure! Night Parade of One Hundred Demons!! The Holy Beasts of Kyoto roared together while the 100 various youkai are out from the scarlet torii gate, the Onmyouji-Precures guided and send the Holy Beasts of Kyoto the 100 youkai to attacked the many targets, included the Ayakashi. However, it was revealed that it wasn't affected by the ultimate attack as it chuckled evily. Akatsuki Amaterasu: What?!! The Ayakashi pulled out its long tongue from his mouth like a weapon, it pierced or whipping all the other Onmyouji-Precures and their familiars with so many blood shown, and finally pierced Cure Amaterasu and her blood gushed, finally throw her to the ground. Cure Amaterasu then showed a widened and shocked expression of despair with her eyes becoming blurry. Everyone are unable to move now. Leontes: Fwahahahaha gyahahahahaha!!! Cure Izanami: *barely stand up and hold her Amenonuhoko* No, it can't end like that. I will use the--- However, Genbu stops her by grabbing Cure Izanami's wrist that noticed her, and seeing Genbu shook her head. Genbu: No! If you serve the Death Beam, you die by emptying all your vital energy~ Fuyu! Cure Izanami: And why not! It was the only way to kill it! *coughing blood* Genbu: What if it doesn't work?! Leontes: She's right, no one could stop it! Even death can't do anything against me! It is today that you die!! Cure Heart: *groggily got up and squeezing her injured stomach with her left arm* It's no way we have to die!!! Leontes: How so? Cure Heart: As a Precure, we're made to protect our families, friends, and the world!!! Leontes: Grr, shut up you little biiitch!! He sends out a black tree branch to pierce Cure Heart, and the blood flows to the top of her wounded body and the pointed part of the black tree branch. Leontes: *evil expression* Hmm! Here's the final conclusion, look. While Leontes snapped his fingers, the entire city of Kyoto began to tremble violently and dramatically. Everything around that even the buildings melt and the majority of people screaming in panic are buried by the collapse of buildings. Once that stopped crumbling everywhere in Kyoto, including in Fushimi Inari-taisha. Akatsuki Amaterasu and Cure Heart are shocked. Leontes: Look, it reminds me when Neo-Verona began to collapse as well as the gradual downfall from the Great Tree Escalus, as it was 400 years ago. What nostalgia. Akatsuki Amaterasu: Neo-Verona...? *groggily got up* Great Tree Escalus...? Leontes show his finger to indicate everyone around, wounded and unable to move. Only showed some despair and angst. Leontes: Observe the outcome...! The strongest warriors are here in front of me... unable to move! Akatsuki Amaterasu: Uguuu---! Leontes: Stop this, it is already over! You know that it is futile to continue this fight. Akatsuki Amaterasu: *eyes covered by shade* No... *eyes closed firmly* That's wrong! Wrong!! Wrroonnggg!!! I'm going to kill you!! I swear I gonna kill you!! Leontes: Let me ask something, just to be sure did you start for the sole purpose of killing me? To avenge only your dead mother? To eliminate all humans that you despise them for those who have subjected you? Akatsuki Amaterasu: ... No... Fightning you was the only way to save my family, my friends, the world and the man I love... Leontes: Exactly. Take a look, Juliet, those people you wanted to protect... are about to disappear--!!! A heartbeat was heard as Akatsuki Amaterasu was shocked by his revelation. Leontes: ... Every last soul there... Akatsuki Amaterasu kneeled down on the ground, in full despair and sorrow. Akatsuki Amaterasu: (Wh-- What's wrong with us... Get up... Why did we let go!!! The fight's not over yet! No matter what happens, we can't give up.. Get up... Get up--!!) *tears flowed from her eyes* I don't understand... Why... Why can't we get up... Cure Heart: *gasped* (That look on her face... I know that look! She's realized that there's nothing we can do this time--!!!) *clench her fist* (W-We came so far... got so close.. And this is how it ends!!) *eyes closed firmly* Damn it... Goddamnit--!!!! UAAAAAAAAA!!! Leontes: ... Don't cry, you have fought so well in this battle... Both Akatsuki Amaterasu and Cure Heart are in despair and sorrow as she cried with grief. Cure Heart: Waaaaaah!! Akatsuki Amaterasu: (It's over, everyone is done for--!!) In her mind with Romeo, her friends and remaining people distanced themselves by the distance. Akatsuki Amaterasu: (Our friends and families.. All the people across the world.. And all the normal citizens who have no idea what's happening...) They finally disintegrated by the explosion of light. Akatsuki Amaterasu: (They'll all be gone any time now... Everyone will cease to exist...) Back to reality as Akatsuki Amaterasu knocked on the ground with her clenched fist. Akatsuki Amaterasu: And there was nothing I could do about it--!! Suddenly, a male voice was heard around. Lord Capulet's voice: Don't give up right away! We are all with you! Akatsuki Amaterasu: Eh? It was revealed that Lord Capulet, Romeo, Chrno, Sei, Tsukune, Koumori and the remaining friends are coming to support them, in hope and determination. Regina: You're going not to lose like this! Over something so dumb! We thought we were going to lose so many times, but we always pulled through!! And for what?! For this?! You can't lose over something so lame!! Right, Mana, Juliet?!! Tell us, you idiots!! Cure Heart: Regina... Romeo: Wake up, Juliet, Mana, everyone! You can't give up now! We don't care what my old man said, and we're still alive, you see! Leontes: Shut the hell up. Romeo: You're just going to lie there and let the whole place go up in smoke?! You're our hero! You know that! You can't just sleep this one out! Juliet!! Leontes: Shut... the hell uupp!! While he send a black tree branch to kill Romeo and others. Noticed that, Akatsuki Amaterasu is rising up with so much determination, lenching her clenched fists and screaming with all her might. Akatsuki Amaterasu: Nooo!! I not let you touch my mates!! Suddenly, a new Daikoujin Omamori appears in front of her radiance like a shiny sun that stopped everything before the black tree branch could reach Romeo and disintegrate. The black tree branch that pierced Cure Heart's body is gone and disintegrated, her body is now healed and no wound anymore. Cure Heart: The wound! Before to transform, she send her Mahiru Daikoujin Omamori with a pentagram appears. Akatsuki Amaterasu: Pretty Cure, Giant Descended God! It transformed into a crimson torii gate while she enters into it, and the transformation begins; she flies in a red body into the many long shoji doors as background, except for head and wolf features, glowing with a crimson red light, the golden eyes with the sun-like pupils, and keeping her white big ribbon behind of her head. At first, she keeps her zoris and white tabi socks on her feet. Then, a crimson uchikake with a Japanese rope (a Yorishiro) which formed a knot around her waist and a big gold bell attached it. She wears the same orange sun who is bigger and intense with red flames around on it, with a spiral drawing on it who spins on her back, she wears also her main weapon, Magatama Jewel, can turned into giant rings around of her neck, legs and arms which allows to flying, she wears a wolf helmet on her head that covers her wolf ears and replaced the white big ribbon. She then flying in the long crimson torii alley as a background, before five shoji doors alley opens while she flying straight ahead, and surged outside the torii door and landing on the ground. Mahiru Amaterasu: The Day of the Sunrise, the Light of the Hungry Wolf! Mahiru Amaterasu! Posing afterward with the Dawn for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Mahiru Amaterasu: Making an Appearance! The transformation sequence is complete. Everyone are surprised with widened eyes and jaws dropped. Leontes: It's not possible, the Capulet girl has a new power! I thought you were going down deep despair, but why?! Koumori: Whoa amazing! The sun's more brighter! Mahiru Amaterasu: My friends have given back the confidence so have been on the verge of sinking into despair. Friendship is that we must trust one after the other, and support them every time. Hot-Blooded Style!! Just after she used Hot-Blooded Style to change her appearance, the sun on her back is spinning faster while flames from the sun become more intense and shining, while her Magatama Jewel as floating rings around of her neck, legs and arms spinning quickly and faster, which making fire rings. Mahiru Amaterasu: Give Life to a Infinity Day, the Golden Sun Must be Warmful! She raises her both arms to the air, gathered the energy of the Mugen Furyoku to form a giant orange sphere that looked like a sun. Mahiru Amaterasu: Overkill, Precure! Sunburn Day! She launched her solar sphere towards her target which engulfed it, then she rises her arm to summoned a shining katana, she rushed and slashed her target in two, the amulet paper was broken. Ayakashi: Gyooooooo! It disappeared while a Divine Talisman with the power of memory. Leontes: You'll pay me for that!! Cursed be the Capulets!! He was suddenly stabbed by Lord Capulet with the sword of the Capulet, yet he feels no pain. Lord Capulet: It's over for you! Leontes: That kind of pain that you inflict on me... is nothing compared to all that I endured, me and my dead mother!! You and the Capulet family, you'll pay for what we have suffered because of you!! The dark aura enveloped Leontes, and disappeared shortly afterwards in front of everyone. Cure Heart: He's gone!! Later after everyone took refuge in a safe place, Kyoto Station, the refugee civilians are all in a desperate state since the chaos has been hovering in Kyoto. Shinnosuke and his father are seen together, so the son was crying. Shinnosuke: Waaaaaah...! Shinnosuke's father: Please don't cry, Shinnosuke. Think a little about your mother. Mana: *in front of the desperate crowd* Please stay calm, gentlemen and ladies! There will be enough food for everyone! Curio: There are so many injured right now. At this rate, Kyoto and all these people will lead to their downfall. Francisco: We have to prepare the worst, they may have won a battle but the war is just beginning. Ira: It's terrible, even after all these months since the fall of Trump Kingdom and Oogai Town. And it is now in Kyoto that will lead to the fall. Rikka: Our families, our friends and our worlds... It's the end, the end of everything. It's not just Kyoto, but the rest of the world. At the final scene, Leontes is enveloped by the dark aura and seems to be thirsty for anger and revenge. Leontes: I'm going to kill them... I swore I'll kill them!! Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Juliet: This real war, is just beginning. Rosette: This time, we can be no turning back. Meg: We could escape it now. Esther: The only thing we have left is to fight to save our world. Moka: Or else it's the end of everything. Juliet: *as voiceovers* Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Yomi Arc. A Bad Surprise! The Hope Goes Missing! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Yomi Arc Category:Transcripts Category:Battle Cry Saga